


At First Sight

by grumkin_snark



Series: Comment Fics [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/pseuds/grumkin_snark
Summary: He knows what people whisper about her. He also knows they're wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt: [First meeting. (Multiples of) 10 words.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/757020.html?thread=99708444#t99708444)

Even at nine, he’s heard the rumors about the young princess of Sunspear.

_She’s sickly_ , had been among the hushed whispers around Starfall. _I hear she’s always pale. I hear she can barely stand._ Which is why at first he thinks the girl standing between Princess Loreza and Prince Consort Trystane _isn’t_ her. The daughter of some lady-in-waiting, mayhaps.

Because the girl he meets walks gracefully up to him, the sun beating down on her long black hair, and smiles. Dimples dent her cheeks, and her dark eyes flicker with humor as though he’d charmed her with a joke. She holds out her hand like a proper lady, and he bends to kiss it. His movements are clumsy, unpracticed, but all the girl does is giggle and tell him her brother is worse at it.

“I’m Arthur Dayne.” He feels like he’s forgotten some courtesy or another. “I’m to squire for Prince Lewyn.”

“My uncle’s a great knight,” she says proudly. She looks him up and down and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “You can call me Elia.”

“But…Mother said to call you Princess…” he trails, torn between whom he should obey.

“Don’t.” She grasps his arm gently. Her hand is dainty, but her skin is as warm as her smile. “Please. Just Elia.”


End file.
